Behind the Glasses
by Jetede
Summary: The plan is almost in fruitition and the perfect MaOu vessel is ready. How is it that Murata Ken was always beside Yuuri during his transports between the 2 worlds? Behind the glasses lies mischievous, dangerous thoughts… [One Shot]


**Behind the Glasses**

Chapter #1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KKMaou and just like other fans, I wish I did. I would love to keep those bishies to myself…

Author's note: Ever wondered what Murata Ken's thinking all the time during the anime? Or how he was always beside Yuuri during his first several transports between the 2 worlds? Behind the glasses lied those mischievous if not, dangerous thoughts…

---

A dark-haired boy with a pair of round glasses adorning his face was walking along the sidewalk of the streets of residential area of a small district in Tokyo. He was wearing white collared shirt with red tie neatly tucked under form-fitting blue blazer jacket and long grey pants, a standard high school uniform of a prestigious private school in the area. With his black pair of eyes hidden behind the glasses, the boy was deep in contemplation as he continued in his stroll, ignoring everything else around him.

_The dreams I've started seeing again for the past several nights_, he thought. _Is it finally time? But it's way too early._ He shook his head. _Something must've happened on the other side._

He replayed the scenes he saw very vividly in his dream last night. In what seemed to be a medieval style room, a handsome young man with short blond hair and striking blue eyes could be seen sitting on the throne. His face looked somewhat a bit too pale for him. He was desperately clutching at the hilt of his sword, trying to hold himself up. Another man with long, silky black hair approached him with a concerned look on his face. In contrast of his Caucasian counterpart, the latter had a more oriental face with a pair of striking black eyes. They seem to be in argument. The blond suddenly grabbed his chest while wincing in pain. The one in black leaned forward to support his partner's weakened body. After several minutes of conversation, both of them seemed to have agreed on something as the black-haired man nodded, wearing an understanding look with a hint of sadness in his face. The blond apologetically smiled weakly towards him, his eyes displaying love and affection towards the other.

Murata snapped out of his flashback when all of a sudden he bumped onto something hard. In front of him was a rowdy-looking teenage boy wearing a grey school jacket with white t-shirt under it. His sleeves were rolled three-quarter up his arms. The school bully wore an irritated look on his face, his messy long brown hair adding to his intimidating look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Murata Ken, the boy genius from the school next door," the bully started. His three other friends were standing behind him, wearing similar school uniforms, only in blue.

At this remark, Murata Ken looked around him to find out that they were at the park near his neighborhood, his usual shortcut to and from school everyday. He sighed. "Excuse me guys, but if you don't mind I'd like to continue on my way home."

"Eeh, going home so early right after school?" One of the bullies to the right in front of him said. His short cut hair was bleached sandy blond; the look definitely did not match with his oriental face.

At that moment, Murata felt a surge of power approaching nearby. _He's here_, he thought. _Well, this is going to get interesting._

"You don't want to play with us?" The other bully said again.

"I don't have time to play around with you guys. I've got to attend to my studies at home," Murata answered ever so straightforwardly, just to make sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by the person who was just coming into the area. "Besides, I don't have any money."

As if on cue, a petite black haired boy with a pair of large, round black haired eyes, dressed in all black school jacket and matching black pants suddenly came into view. He was riding on his bicycle on the sidewalk right across from Murata when he saw the four school bullies cornering Murata at the park.

"Ooh, as expected from the straight-A student," returned one of the bullies to Murata in his mocking tone, "studying hard at home even right after school."

_Now let's see his reaction. I wonder if he's going to do anything_. Murata formed a bit of a smug at the corner of his lips for a second, ever so lightly that no one noticed it. He then looked up across the park to intentionally gaze at the new boy. He saw the boy sigh and parked the bicycle.

All of a sudden the boy said, "Oy, what are you doing there? You're not by any chance doing anything illegal do you?"

"Shibuya," Murata whispered. _Well, he's certainly interesting_, he thought. Another almost smile creeping up his lips slightly. When the bullies' attention was distracted by Shibuya, Murata ran to the other direction.

_Good luck kid. You're going to need a lot of it._ Without looking back, he knew Shibuya had been surprised at this action. After a safe distance had been achieved, Murata ducked behind a nearby tree and watched the whole scene happening from there. From the distance, Murata could see Shibuya being dragged into a nearby public restroom, while protesting; a pink female icon hanging at the entrance.

"Oh my, now this is even more interesting." Murata smiled again. He looked down a bit, letting his glasses reflected the light from the sun. The glasses glinted dangerously as he put up his trademark smug when he felt the portal to the other world opening.

---

I'm still not sure if this story is going to stand on it's own like this, or if I'll write sequels of it. Maybe if people liked the idea enough, I'll write some more. Considering this is my only 2nd fanfic, please review! Constructive criticisms are always more than welcome. Thanks!


End file.
